freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 027
Corrosion is the twenty-seventh chapter of the Freezing series, third chapter of Volume 5 and third chapter of the 10th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis Four Nova have suddenly appear out of nowhere, attacking East Genetics, as explained by Dr. Gengo Aoi who tells the other members, of Chevalier who were there, that there was no way of telling this would happen. The second platoon are then seen on the monitors, having been completely annihilated by the Nova, who has acquired a new weapon, plasma beam. Platoon 2 then engages the Nova, who shows yet another power, which is able to use its tentacles and corrode the Pandora's Stigmata. Cassie is then seen, with her platoon, realizing that, although they had destroyed the Nova's core, the Nova was still able to move. The Nova was able to get its tentacles on all the members of Cassie's platoon including Cassie. Cassie had tried to break away using Quadruple Accel, but to no avail, as she is conformed into the Nova. Summary The Chevalier, in Shobario Headquarters, have a meeting, demanding Dr. Aoi to explain the sudden appearance of four Nova's in one area. Dr. Aoi responds saying that this situation was not anticipated and that the Nova's far exceeded their understanding. The fourth year second platoon leader, Shikouin Sakurako, stands on the plane along with her platoon and giving orders to her platoon. The girls get ready for combat, activating that Volt Textures, re-enforcing their uniforms, and enhancing their sight. Shikouin is then surprised by the response of her platoon, even knowing the situation they seem to not be afraid, and act nonchalantly about everything. Shikouin then also gets into the spirit claiming that she needed to finish things fast since she had a date today. The monitors, inside the monitoring room, receives word that the second platoon had been released. They then get visual of the Nova and the East Genetics Platoon Eight, who were revealed to be dead looking as if they had no chance in fighting the Nova. It is revealed that the Nova shot a beam that had the power of 20 gigawatt's, 3 times that of a mother ship. Platoon two engages the Nova. The Nova quickly surprises the platoon by being able to grab the girls limbs, with a tentacle, and invade their cells with it. Headquarters quickly received word of the Nova's second new ability. Though many Pandora are caught or pierced by the Type-S, one West Genetics fourth-year manages to press forward and destroy one of the Nova's cores. Milena's platoon is quickly informed of West Genetics' assistance and they are warned of the Nova's new ability by a Corrosion Alert. Milena's platoon then goes in for an attack, starting by deploying the Decoys. Cassie then goes for the finish, shifting from Double Accel to Triple Accel, while avoiding all of the Nova's whips. Milena is captured by the Nova, and Cassie, distracted by her leader's capture, is pierced. Cassie and her platoon members are easily defeated and the Nova is able to wrap it tentacles around all the members of the platoon, as it dragged all the Pandora's to its own body. Cassie had tried to escape it using Quadruple Accel but was unsuccessful as the Nova was able to hold her, and able to control her from the inside. Cassie screams for Kyoichi to save her. Event Notes *West Genetics Fourth-Year students have arrived to the sight of the Nova Clash. *The Nova have decimated the East Genetics 8th Platoon of East Genetics seniors. *The Type-S Nova have been equipped with particle cannons and are able to corrode the Pandora's Stigmata through their whips. *One of the Nova is defeated. *The Nova show intelligence. *Cassie Lockheart and Milena Marius are captured by the Type-S Nova, and their cells are corroded. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters